The purpose of this study is to determine which of two thrombolytic agents delivered intravenously is more effective in achieving lysis of coronary thrombosis within 90 minutes of administration of treatment in patients who have angiographically proven infarct-related total occlusion which does not respond to intracoronary nitroglycerin.